A Hiddenclan challenge: the survivor
by Who you callin' Normal
Summary: this is where one cat is the only survivor of a huge clan war.


**This is a challenge from Hiddenclan. i went alittle above the 800 word mark so i hope that is okay. :3**

I stood up shakily, all was silent. Bloody cat bodies lay across the ground, none moving. I noticed that my fur was just as bloody as all the others. I recognized some of the cats from all three clans, Darkclan, Mysticclan and Cloudclan. Cloudclan was very easy to point out, their big, puffy pelts stuck out like a swollen paw. My clan, Mysticclan, was among the cats to be dead. Am I the only survivor? The last thing I could remember was going into battle with my brother, Bunnyskip. Oh, and my name is Sandclaw. I wish that I could wash off all of the blood on my fur, I thought. As I thought that I suddenly saw a pool several tail-lengths away. I looked into it; my dusty looking golden fur was stained red with blood.

"Where am I?" I said out loud after cleansing my fur. This territory did not look familiar to me. I decided to look around and see if I could find anything familiar. I must have been in Cloudclan territory by the small amount of trees in the area. "Holly Heavens!" I suddenly heard a cat saying. I turned around to see a kittypet sitting on her fence.

"Hey, stay away from me!" the she-cat squeaked as I approached. "Do you have any idea on what has happened here." She asked as I jumped onto the fence. I looked around "It looks like the clans had a cruel battle." I said. The kittypet stared straight on at the bodies lying limp and bloody on the ground. Suddenly the cat jumped from the fence and called up "Follow." She started to run into the forest. "Wait!" I screamed after her. Then I started to run after her, even at my full speed I could barely catch up with her.

Suddenly, the kittypet stopped. "What are you staring at?" I asked. She was staring across the clearing at something I was unable to see. The cat turned her head very slowly and said "You will find no one, you will be completely alone." What? But, she was here, wasn't she? I stuck out a paw to touch her, but as my paw was about to touch her, everything turned black. I woke up in my nest, was it all a dream? Then I remembered, it was the night before the battle. "I have to talk to Lightstar." I said before my brother could talk to me. I went into the cave where the leader slept. "Lightstar?"

There was a movement inside. "come in, Sandclaw." I sat down close to Lightstar. "I had a dream about the battle." I waited for Lightstar to reply but he did not. "It was that I woke up in the middle of Cloudclans territory and a kittypet led me deep into the territory. She said that I would be completely alone." Lightstar stared at me and finally said "This was simply a dream, we will still go into the battle. Now go and you can't change my decision." I was about to object but decided not to. I walked out of the den. Soon after that, when every cat got prey from the fresh-kill pile, we all left for the battle.

We were met by a small patrol. Some cats ran to get more until the whole clan was there. In the middle of the battle, Darkclan joined into the battle. It was every clan for itself; no clan was helping another clan. I was battling a black tom cat when I suddenly heard my brother, Bunnyskip, cry. I looked around and saw him lying on the grass, blood oozing from a scratch on his belly. It went all the way from his neck to his leg. He was laying there without moving. "Bunnyskip, Bunnyskip!" I cried. Then I felt weight on the top of me. "You should join your brother, shouldn't you?" I heard the cat that I was fighting said. Then there was a huge pain in my back and everything went black again.

I woke up in a place filled with starry figures, Starclan. "The time has not come for you to die, so do not worry." I heard my mother's voice come from a cat several tail lengths away. "Mother, if I am not dead then why am I in Starclan?" I asked. My mother took a couple of steps forward. "I needed to tell you something very important." I stood there, silently. "You will be completely alone; you will have to travel very far in order to find any other cat. But never give up on finding some cat, okay?"

I opened my mouth to say yes but everything disappeared into blackness again. I woke up with bodies of random cats all over the ground. The first one I spotted was my brothers. "I'm sorry I could not help you, Bunnyskip." I whispered. "How are you still alive?" I turned around to see none other than, the one you tried to kill me. "I killed you." He said. He was lying on the ground, his voice very hoarse. Instead of answering him, I pounced on him and killed him…


End file.
